


Surprising Revelations Part 1

by Gul_Obsidian_Dragon



Series: Surprising Revelations [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: First Date, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:49:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon/pseuds/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bashir invites Garak to dinner and a holosuite thermae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprising Revelations Part 1

Julian didn’t know what had gotten into his head. Why had he asked Garak to join him in a holosuite program of a bathhouse? Probably because you never expected him to agree you fool, Julian berated himself. He should have learned a long time ago not to assume anything where Garak was concerned.

They had been discussing types of cultural debate and philosophical discussion. Garak thought that the use of theatre performance as a form of cultural discourse was at best superficial. Apparently Cardassian’s did not see the point of a discussion where only one party, the thespians, was allowed to speak. Julian found this irritating and humorous; it was something that attracted him to the suave Cardassian, contradiction.

“Well, then you would love the thermae of ancient Rome. It’s said that all sorts of topics were debated at the baths.” Julian flirted, not believe his daring.

“Baths, Doctor?” Garak was puzzled. “Why would people debate in the bath? Isn’t bathing usually a private event in human culture?”

“No, not the bath, baths.” Julian had gone on to explain the thermae to a very interested tailor.

“That sounds like a wonderful way to converse. Why haven’t you mentioned this before?” Garak seemed to be flirting now.

“Why don’t you join me in a holosuite program of a Modern bathhouse, say tonight?” Julian’s voice was dripping with teasing pleasure.

For a moment Garak seemed stunned, his mouth hanging slightly open. Then he took a breath and replied, “I must say that the idea of discussing literature in a warm, moist environment instead of the station’s usual cold, dry clime is rather appealing. Shall we say 22:00?”

“Umm, yes… yes, that sounds good. I’ll meet you at your quarters, shall I?” Julian was flummoxed. He had a lot of preparation to make for tonight.

“That makes this sound like a date, Doctor.” Garak smiled slyly.

“And, what if it is meant to be a date?” Julian challenged teasingly with his own sly grin.

“Then I shall expect you to wear something nicer than your Starfleet uniform.” Garak answered with a mischievous grin in return.

“If that’s the case, shall we make it 20:00? And, I’ll treat you to dinner at the Celestial Café.” Julian was being uncharacteristically daring and straightforward with Garak. It seemed to be throwing his friend off.

“I always enjoy a good meal.” He placed his napkin on his plate and stood. “Until tonight.” As he walked by Garak let his hand brush Julian’s shoulder.

Now Julian sat alone at the Replimat table they had just been sharing. Had he really just had the nerve to ask Garak on a date? And, had the enigmatic man said yes? “Oh shit, I’ve got a lot to do.” Julian rushed off to Quark’s to book the holosuite.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> I acknowledge that Elim Garak, Julian Bashir, Cardassia, etc. are the property of either Paramount or CBS, not entirely sure which due to the changes in 2006. The story is however mine, and done solely for entertainment purposes.


End file.
